


The Source

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione discovers something.





	The Source

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://itsbeenvery.livejournal.com/profile)[**itsbeenvery**](http://itsbeenvery.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

Hermione wasn't quite sure how it had happened. She'd arranged a meeting to give information she'd discovered about a high ranking Ministry official involving bribes and a summer home in Switzerland. She knew it was pointless to go to the Ministry and had learned long ago about the true power of The Press. In the years since the War, she'd given several bits of information to her former nemesis. An auror had been arrested for setting up a Pureblood to take the fall for a murder he'd committed. The head of the Department of Magical Affairs was fired when it was learned he was exchanging sexual favors for employment. A player for the Tornados was imprisoned when it was learned he had drugged and raped a witch at a party. Rita never asked her where she got her information and Hermione never volunteered her various sources. It was a perfect arrangement. Or so Hermione had thought. Tonight, it had somehow gotten better. She'd meant to hand over an envelope with proof of the Ministry official's financial dealings and then leave. She was still confused how she had ended up standing against the wall of the ladie's loo with her skirt above her waist. As she looked down at Rita's face and watched the older woman, not at all attractive or her usual type of lover, she realized she didn't quite care. Rita was not only good with a quill, Hermione discovered as the woman licked and sucked, nibbled and stroked. She was pretty damn good with her tongue, too.


End file.
